The present invention relates to a truck apparatus using a linear motor such as a linear induction motor and a linear pulse motor.
Recently, various trucks using linear induction motors have been proposed for high speed three-dimensional travel. However, according to the prior art it is difficult to provide stable travel motion to the truck with a simple support and guide mechanism. The prior art truck apparatuses are further disadvantageous in that it is laborious to bend guide rails to correspond to a three-dimensional travel line of the truck, so that it is liable to produce local deformation or local deflection from the line of travel which causes unstable travel motion of the truck.